The Birth Of Detrich Anthony Lopez
by Xiaolin101
Summary: This is a story of how Reptil's son Detrich Anthony Lopez was born. YES this is mpreg and yaoi don't like don't read. And do not  flame either


"Breathe, sweetheart, breathe," Alan crooned, stroking Reptil's sweaty hair. "Shh, it's ok. It'll be over soon, I promise." His heart ached as Reptil whined his way through another contraction. It had been an hour and a half since his water broke, and they had become steadily closer together. Reptil hadn't relaxed since then, screaming or whimpering whenever pain ran through his body.  
Tears streaked down Reptil's face, mingling with sweat. Jarren reached for a cloth and gently wiped his face, laying a kiss on his love's cheek.  
Reptil's hand tightened on his arm as another contraction riddled through his body. "Alan. . . " he whimpered. "Make it stop." Their doctor hadn't allowed him to have the epidermal, unsure if that would cause problems for the baby or not.  
"I wish I could, sweetheart. All you have to do is not focus on the pain so much." Alan rubbed Reptil's swollen stomach, anxiety obvious on his face. Falcon and Hulk had disappeared on another mission to get ice, and some food for Alan. He was starting to get hungry, while Reptil hardly spoke and refused nearly everything offered to him.  
An idea struck him suddenly. "Sweety, would you like me to wash your hair? I'm sure it would make you feel better." Reptil looked at Alan through tears, tensing through another contraction. When he relaxed a little, he stared at him.  
"Will it make the pain go away?"  
"Only if you focus on me, it will." Reptil thought about it for a moment, then nodded. Carefully, Alan lifted Reptil up and set him down. They walked slowly to the little bathroom that was in the room, taking a break once for a contraction. Alan took the chair that was in the shower out and set it in front of the sink, patting it for Reptil to sit down. Reptil did as told, helped by Alan.  
Alan took the shower head from its holder, turning the faucet on and stuck his hand under the stream of water. When the water was the perfect temperature, he slid it into the sink. Reptil watched him intently, a few tears slipping down his face. Alan lovingly wiped them away, smiling warmly.  
"I love you," he whispered as he lifted the shower head and let the water run through Reptil's hair. It was obvious from the start that Reptil liked what the water was doing. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He whimpered, grabbing Alan's arm and squeezed it, staring at him with agonized eyes. Alan kissed him. "Focus on me, not the pain."  
He set the shower head down, reaching for a small bottle of shampoo had set there for Reptil to use after the birth, when he wanted a shower. He put a small amount in the palm of his hand, rubbed it, then began to massage it into Reptil's scalp. Reptil groaned, a look of contentment flowing across his pretty face. This made Alan smile, because he'd missed seeing that look.  
Alan gazed tenderly at his boyfriend as he rubbed the shampoo through his hair. He was so happy to have found Reptil, to have lost that bet. Three days from this day, they would have met for the very first time. He realized that it had been the best present ever. He'd met the love of his life. But today, this day, his birthday, he would get the best gift of his life. He would soon have a little girl or boy, something that couldn't be topped even by the best.  
Reptil had given him so many things.  
He rinsed the shampoo out of Reptil's hair, giving him a long, passionate kiss. It was returned heartily, plenty of strength flowing between their lips. When he pulled away, Reptil was staring at him. Reptil smiled at him, his first since that morning. Alan returned the smile, love swelling even further into the depths of his heart.  
He reached for the hair conditioner, to make Reptil's hair soft, and began the same routine. Alan did this slower, deliberately running his fingers through Reptil's hair, massaging his scalp as he did so. Reptil's eyes were closed, but there was a small smile on his lips.  
Alan, his hands still tangled in Reptil's hair, bent down to kiss him. He loved these types of kisses, because Reptil was always a little surprised at the beginning. After a few seconds, he would catch up to the kiss and return it with vigor. This is what he did now. It made Alan smile.  
He took the shower head into his hands again and rinsed the conditioner out of Reptil's hair. When he washed his hands and turned the water off, they stared at each other. They didn't need words to profess their love. They could tell by the tender looks they held in their eyes.

The contractions had stopped. The doctor was called in, and they were told that Reptil would soon be able to push, and they would have their little baby within the hour, at least. Reptil was up for conversation again, chatting away as he held Alan's hand.  
His mother, Maria, and Humberto Sr periodically entered and exited the room, doing various errands for no reason. Humberto stayed once when Alan had to quickly run to the bathroom. When he finished, Julian was gone again, Casey taking his place.  
After fifteen minutes, Reptil let out an unexpected scream. This new pain blinded him, worse because now he was supposed to push. Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Thor, and the doctor rushed into the room. Alan wore the mask of worry and anxiety on his face again, his hand turning red from Reptil gripping it so tightly.  
Reptil's eyes wouldn't focus. The only thing eminent in his world was the pain. The pain. It was agonizing.  
"Three . . . two . . . one . . . push!" He heard these words through a thick fog, doing what he was told nevertheless. He screamed through it, tears streaming down his face.  
He felt someone else reposition their hand on his right side. Alan's other hand clasped over the back of his left, sending shockwaves cascading through his body.  
Again, he pushed, and again, he screamed. The pain was horrible. He couldn't see, because it hurt so bad. He felt everything in his body, especially when he heard that the doctor could see the baby.  
The baby. His baby was almost here. The doctor could see it. He groaned, wishing that the birth would go faster.  
He pushed three times more, each weaker than the last. He was so tired . . .

Finally, with the last of his strength, the baby came. Reptil felt the pain lift, heard his baby cry.  
"It's a boy!" he heard the doctor exclaim. A smile spread wide across Reptil's face, a sense of accomplishment coursing through his body. He did it. He beat the odds and birthed a baby. A little boy. Alan found his lips and they kissed deeply.  
"I'm so proud of you," Alan whispered. "I love you." Reptil smiled at him, his gaze then venturing out to find his baby. He saw a nurse near the edge of the room, knowing his baby was behind her. When she turned, the baby became visible. His arms instantly went up, reaching out to hold the newborn.  
When the baby was laid into his arms, he instantly cradled him. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Tears of happiness dripped down his cheeks, a smile widening by the second. He saw a finger come to stroke the little one's beautiful face. Reptil knew it was Alan's. He lifted his head and smiled at him.  
"Happy birthday, my love," he said. Alan smiled at him, giving him a kiss. They each looked at the baby, smiling at her with all the love in the world.

Detrich Anthony Lopez was born on March the first to Humberto Lopez and Alan Mathews at four seventeen p.m.. The baby weighed eight pounds, 3 ounces, and was nineteen inches long. He has fine blue hair, and blue eyes, sharing different features from each of her fathers'.  
Reptil and Alan have never been happier. Their little boy was the most precious gift to both of them, saying that he changed their lives forever.

Alan held his son now, pride swelling in his heart. Love beat in the organ, not only for the newborn, but for the young man now asleep in his hospital bed. Reptil deserved the rest. It had been a long day for everybody. Alan tore his eyes away from his baby to look at Reptil. He was still asleep, making him smile.  
Silently, he crossed the room. He leaned down gently, making sure Detrich was cradled against his chest securely as he kissed Reptil. Alan straightened, a few tears escaping his eyes. Today was the best day of his life, he knew. He wouldn't trade any of these moments for anything in the world. Reptil was his, and together they'd beaten all scientific laws and produced a beautiful baby boy.  
With love, Alan whispered the small poem Reptil had written to him a few months prior.  
"Los ángeles cantan mientras nuestros labios se encuentran, diciéndome todo lo que necesito saber. Te amaré por toda la eternidad, y yo nunca te dejaré ir."  
And it was true.


End file.
